Just Like Your Heart, My Art Goes Boom
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: My second Story for my Naruto Twenty Stroy Challenge! Woot! I'm on a roll! After Sasuke succeeds in recruiting Suigetsu, he brings him to the house where another—the first member—resides. He leaves Suigetsu there to deal with Deidara's sister, Ever, while he goes to recruit Karin. Rated T for suggestive themes, my mouth, and PARANOIA! Suigetsu/OC


**Yes! Two stories published in one day! Yes! I hope I get to three! I want to finish the twenty fanfiction challenge before July whenever-I-said-that-I-would-end-this-thing! Yay! Okay so this is the Second story for my twenty Fanfic Challenge! Woot! Cheer me on! Yeah! Motivate me! Yeah! Okay, onward! Here's the summary!**

**After Sasuke succeeds in recruiting Suigetsu, he brings him to the house where another—the first member—resides. He leaves Suigetsu there to deal with Deidara's sister, Ever, while he goes to recruit Karin.**

**Oh and guess what? I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last time I posted, so…I'll just do it twice.**

**Disclaimer: no amount of wishing and hoping will get me Naruto, so stop rubbing it in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I only own Ever and my plot.**

I was sitting at my computer desk, drawling some of Sasuke's memories from the trip, when—think of the devil—in he walks with that boy, Suigetsu. "This is where we will be staying," Sasuke was telling the boy. "You're going to be staying here with one of the other members while I go to get Karin, seeing as you don't particularly enjoy her company."

"You got it, less walking for me," he said, putting his hands behind his head. "Hey, uh, Sasuke, who's the girl?"

"That's Ever, she is also part of the team," Sasuke replied, not even sparing me a glance as he said, "Did you get them?"

"That is a positive," I said, standing up and walking over to them. Sasuke—being an Uchiha—was attractive. Okay, no, he was damned HOT! But his personality was a major turnoff for me. Suigetsu was attractive as well, but in a whole different way from Sasuke's looks. While Sasuke had black (chicken butt) hair, Suigetsu had white hair with bluish tints that fell down perfectly straight. Sasuke's onyx eyes paled in comparison to Suigetsu's brilliant purple ones. "Sasuke, are you going to bring Karin here before you go to get Jugo?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then why can't Suigetsu and I go to get Jugo?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Do you think you can handle it?" he inquired.

"No, I'm only asking so the psychopath can kill me," I said with a blank facial expression. "Obviously I think I can handle it! Besides, Suigetsu'll be there, and it'll be fine! You can count on us, Sasuke!"

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'? Look, I agreed to join your team for one reason, because I wanted people to stop looking down on me. Listen, Uchiha, I'm stronger than you, and I will not take your bullshit. We're going to get Jugo whether you agree to it or not."

I thought I saw a hint of a smile on Sasuke's lips, but I could've just imagined it. "Fine, go, but don't get yourselves killed, and I expect hourly updates."

"There you go with that commanding tone again," Suigetsu sighed.

I ignored him and turned back to Sasuke. "I'll give you the updates telepathically?"

"There's no other way, is there?"

"Well, there's my clay messages…"

"Too dangerous. Just reach me telepathically," and he was gone.

I turned to Suigetsu, a big smile on my face. "So how do you fight?"

"Do you not see the giant blade on my back?" he asked. I 'hmm'ed and walked behind him.

"No, I don't…" I giggled. "What do you do for fun?"

"I like to cut things."

"You smell like water," I pointed out. "Why?"

"Try to hit me, and find out," he smiled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, but maybe it isn't."

I smirked. My fist flew through the air, but instead of making contact with flesh, it went through his head which had turned to water. My smirk grew into an all-out grin. "That's…" I was at lost for words. He looked at me curiously. "That's so awesome!" I reached out, touching his face.

His facial expression changed from a lazy grin to confusion in a matter of seconds. "Did you just…lick me?"

"Uh…" I pulled my hand away, showing him my palms.

"You have mouths on your hands? Like that Akatsuki weirdo?"

I glared at him. "That Akatsuki weirdo as you say is my brother," I growled.

"Oh, I, uh, sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, my eyes downcast. "Let's just go."

I grabbed my combat boots, slipping them on, and walking out without even checking to see if Suigetsu was following me. After twelve minutes and twenty-nine seconds, he decided to talk again.

"I'm tired, can we take a break?"

"No."

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"You insulted my brother and by extent, me." I growled.

"Look, I said I was sorry, get over it okay?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "If I say we can take a break, will you shut up?"

"Probably not."

"Well then you just lost all chances of us stopping for a break-" I said, stifling a laugh.

"Aw man, but I'm so tired," he whined. "Can we at least walk slower?" he asked, hopelessly, slowing his pace.

I took my backpack off of my back and opened it, taking out my chilled lunch pack. I took out a water bottle and some yogurt. "You like yogurt, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he didn't even look up. I put the yogurt in front of his face.

"Take it," I said, not even sparing him a glance. I could feel him looking at me strangely. "If you want some water I have some too, but we have to share it, so you can't drink it all, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am-"

"Don't 'ma'am' me! You're older than me!"

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Does that matter?" I glared at him. _God, he's got such a cute face, why does he have to be so damned annoying all the time?_

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked, pausing in his stride and looking at me.

"What?"

"I don't know, you mumbled something, I didn't know if you were talking to me or not," I looked back at him. "What can you do?"

"Excuse me?" I demanded, taking a step back from him.

"What got you onto the team?"

"Pudding."

"What?"

"What?" I asked innocently, looking over at him. "I have telepathic powers, control over both fire and water, and a ton of other things."

"So, you can…read my mind?"

"Only if you let me," I shrug, looking back at him from the corner of my eye. "Why?"

I could have sworn I saw him blush! I swear to god I did! "No reason," he said quickly, too quickly for my tastes.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. So, uh, you don't look like your brother. Why is that?"

"Do you think I understand genetics?"

"Well, it's just that you look like complete opposites," he shrugged, cocking his head to the side. "I mean, you have green eyes, red hair, you're short and tan. He's the exact opposite."

"Well, you look just like your brother," I replied, quietly, barely sparing him a glance when he came to an abrupt stop.

"How do you know my brother?" he demanded to know. I stopped as well, taking in our surroundings. There are people here hiding. We can't talk about what we are, we don't look like ninja, so if we could avoid any kind of talk that would give us away…

As much as I know I'd hate to do this… "Kenny, dearest," I said, looking Suigetsu in the eyes, hoping he'll get my message. "Don't you remember that your brother was the one who introduced us?"

"Oh, yeah, right! I remember now, it was at that party," he smirked as if reliving some kind of (pervy/nasty) memory. "You remember? It was the first time that you-"

I kissed him. It wasn't full of passion or any pent up emotions or anything like that. It was just a kiss. _There is no way in hell that I would let him say that I lost my virginity to him!_ "I love you so much," I gasped, pulling away from him. He was smiling.

"Babe, you rock my world," he said, grinning, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled up at him. "I know."

"Babe, it's my birthday," Suigetsu said, suddenly. I looked up at him, wondering what he's up to. "I was wondering what you got me."

"Mmmm, that's for me to know and you to find out," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come on, Kenny. We have to go pick up Jugo from daycare."

"I don't understand why you insist on watching your sister's child," he scolded me. "If you want to watch a child, why not have one of your own?"

"Because, _Kenny_, you are immature and can barely take care of yourself, okay?" I growled.

"I could change," he insisted. "If you really wanted me to."

"Kenny, I'm not having this conversation with you right now," I rolled my eyes, trudging ahead with a Suigetsu lagging behind.

After five minutes of calmly walking, I couldn't sense anyone following us. Taking off at ninja speeds, I decided to check in with Sasuke. _~Hey, how's it going on your end? ~_

A few moments late and I heard a reply. _~She's invading my personal space~_

_~Really? Can I watch? ~_

_~Shouldn't you be focusing? ~_

_~Suigetsu would carry me! He said he didn't mind. ~_

_~Fine, but be careful, ~_

_~Sure, yes, sir! ~_

"Suigetsu, I was just talking to Sasuke," I informed him. "He needs me in his head right now, but I can't do that if we're moving."

"So we're taking a break?" he asked hopefully, shooting me a wolfish grin.

"Not exactly…I kind of need you to carry me," I smiled shyly at him.

He blinked and didn't say anything for a moment before he picked me up bridal style and took off, racing towards our destination. "You owe me for this."

"Well, anything you need. Besides, I gave you yogurt!"

"Yeah, but I'm carrying you, so…you owe me."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "The first sign of trouble, you punch me in the face, okay?"

"I'm not going to-"

"Get over it and hit me, okay?"

He paused, seeming to think it over before finally deciding, "Sure."

I blinked a few times, taking deep calming breaths, getting lost in the purple of Suigetsu's shirt. _It's the same shade as his eyes_, I aimlessly noted at I drifted off into Sasuke's head…

"_Oh, Sasuke, who needs that Suigetsu pest?" Karin asked, giving a flirty pout. "Why can't it be just you and me?"_

"_Because Suigetsu has a power that I find useful," Sasuke replied._

"_But, Sasuke-"_

"_Are you coming or not?" Sasuke demanded._

"_Fine, I'll go, but I won't admit that I willingly chose to go," she pouted again. I laughed._

_~Ever, you here?_

_~Yeah, I am. Sasuke, what are you doing?_

_~ What do you mean? I'm recruiting-_

_~Sasuke, she's obviously flirting with you!_

_~What?_

_~She's one of your fangirls, but beside your face and attitude, she finds your chakra charming._

_~How do you know that?_

_~Because I just went into her head a few seconds ago._

_~I think it's time for you to go now_

_I felt a hard pain on my cheek. ~I think you're right. I'm being summoned. Stay safe, Sasuke!_

My eyes snapped open, looking at the sky. I realized that I was on a rock. I looked around until I found a familiar shade of purple. Suigetsu was fighting someone in the second stage of the curse mark.

I stood up, instantly feeling dizzy—one of the only side effects to going into someone's mind for an extended period of time.

The world came into focus in just enough time to see the transformed man through Suigetsu into a rock. _Something's not right here_, I thought. _Why didn't he just turn to liquid to dodge the attack?_

"Suigetsu!" I yelled, looking over to make sure he was still moving. He was struggling to get up, and kept falling back onto his feet. I raced over to him.

**That's the end of this chapter! Review please? Give me some darned ideas, please! Why don't you love me?**

**Anyways, loves and kisses,**

**See you next time my dear minions,**

**Vee**


End file.
